This invention relates to fluid treating devices and more particularly to an electromagnetic water treating device.
Electromagnetic water treating devices are well known in the prior art. Most such devices pass the fluid to be treated through a magnetic field which may be provided by electromagnetic coils or permanent magnets. One type of prior art device includes one or more permanent magnets disposed in surrounding relation to the fluid carrying conduit, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,652,925, 3,349,354; 4,210,535; 4,157,963; 4,265,754; 4,265,755 and British Pat. No. 675,369. Another type of prior art device also employs permanent magnets, but these are disposed within the fluid stream as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,583,522; 2,825,464; 3,669,274; 3,680,705; 3,923,660; 3,951,807; 4,167,480; 4,216,092; 4,278,549; 4,289,621; 4,417,984; 4,428,837 and British Pat. No. 675,369. In yet another prior art type of magnetic water purifier, the magnetic field is generated by one or more electromagnets which surround the pipe, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 438,579; 1,949,660; 2,596,743; 2,939,830; 4,407,709; and British Pat. Nos. 625,732 and 675,369. A variation of the electromagnetic field generating device includes an impeller disposed within the fluid carrying pipe and caused to rotate by the water flow as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,090; 4,226,720; 4,288,323; 4,347,133; and 4,427,544.
These prior art devices have generally been effective, in varying degrees, for inhibiting the formation of scale in such apparatus as boilers and heat exchangers. However, it is not believed that any of these prior art devices effectively eliminate odor and taste from water or inhibit the growth of